tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy
Description The Cowboy is a map unlocked tower that cannot be bought in the store. It can be obtained by triumphing Badlands on Normal mode or higher. It wears a cowboy hat and has clothing similar to that of a western style person. It also wields a Ruger Redhawk 44 Magnum. While its initial firerate is considered to be slow, it deals high damage. The range is, however, comparably smaller than other towers, such as the Minigunner. At maximum level, the Cowboy changes from a high damage tower to a faster firing machine gun type tower. The Wildest of the West ability is also unlocked which means it can deal 50% more damage for 10 seconds. This means that, briefly, the Cowboy can surpass the Minigunner's DPS. This tower is mostly considered a early game to mid-game tower. If used near a DJ Booth Cowboy could be used for late-game as it reaches an equilibrium between range and damage. Upgrades Ability Stats Table |-| Default= NOTE:' The '''Wildest of the West' ability is not factored in at Level 5.'' |-| Golden= Golden Skin provides +25% and +15% , but upgrade costs are up by 25%. ''NOTE: These buffs is additive, meaning the same buffs from other towers are less effective.'' ''NOTE: The Wildest of the West ability is not factored in at Level 5.'' Skins Strategy * You have to wait at the very minimum 1 wave before you can place this ** You will have to rely on your teammates or base health during that period. *While the Cowboy may be one of the best towers for early game, you might have to switch out this tower with better towers for late game. *The Cowboy can be considered a cheaper alternative to the Minigunner. Trivia * Before the October update, Cowboy used to have a skill called "Gold Rush" which had a 65s cooldown but boosted its own damage by 65%(which gave the Cowboy 99 dps)and gave a 4% chance to drop a money bag worth $100-$350. ** This made it the only other economy tower with the other being the Farm. * The Cowboy tower could've also been unlocked by triumphing End of the Line, but as of the October update it was removed temporarily as the map was still being remade. * Its Golden Skin is the only skin without wings or a halo at level 5. Update History *'(29/06/2019)' **'Cowboy' added. *'(14/07/2019)' **'Cowboy' now has 4 starting damage, up from 2. **'Cowboy' now costs $650. *'''(13/10/2019) ''October Mega Update **Base Range up from 9 to 11. **Level 5 ability renamed from Gold Rush to Wildest of the West. Nerfed to 35% damage increase, now has a 30 second cool down, no longer gives money bags. **Skin support added. (18/10/2019) ''Halloween Update'' *Halloween Skin added. (12/1/20) Content Update * Golden, Redemption, and Bandit skins added. * Wildest of the West damage buffed to 50% damage increase. * Golden skin has increased prices, but an extra 15% range and 25% damage. Using Wildest of the West increases it to 75% total. Category:Towers Category:Ground Category:Ability